marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Mystic
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley (and Lee "Scratch" Perry) * Year: 1975 * Length: 5:40 * Musical key: * Produced by: Lee "Scratch" Perry * Recorded at: Black Ark Studio, Kingston, Jamaica * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar ** unknown male harmony vocals (The Meditations?) ** Aston Barrett, bass, guitar, percussion ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** Al Anderson, lead guitar ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, keyboards ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** Lee "Scratch" Perry, percussion ** Glen DaCosta, tenor saxophone ** Dave Madden, trumpet ** Vin Gordon, trombone * Period of performances: / 1977 version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Year: 1977 * Length: 3:28 * Musical key: A minor * Recorded at: Island's Basing Street Studio, London, England * Mixed at: Sterling Sound (USA) by Aston Barrett, Chris Blackwell and Karl Pitterson * Released on following albums: Exodus (1977) * Released on following compilations: Songs Of Freedom (1992), Natural Mystic: The Legend Lives On (1995), One Love: The Very Best Of Bob Marley & The Wailers (2001), Exodus (remastered) (2001) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards ** Alvin Patterson, percussion ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** Glen DaCosta, alto saxophone ** Dave Madden, trumpet ** Vin Gordon, trombone ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: 1977 - 1980 Live performances * 1977-06-01: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-04-22: One Love Peace Concert, National Heroes Park, Kingston (JAM) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-10-25 (late): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1980-04-19: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-04: Parc des Sports, Dijon, Côte-d'Or (FRA) * 1980-06-06: Sporthalle, Köln, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-08: Betzenberg-Stadion, Kaiserslautern, Rheinland-Pfalz (GER) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-18: Forum, Frederiksberg, Copenhagen (DEN) * 1980-06-20: Waldbühne, Berlin (GER) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-28: Stadio Comunale, Torino, Piemonte (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-07-12: Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, Flintshire (CYM) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) * 1980-09-19: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-20: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1977-05-31 Basing Street Studios Rehearsal: Basing Street Studios, London (ENG) * 1978-04-xx Strawberry Hill Rehearsal: Jamaica Trivia * where the original version is a strictly roots tune (with the male backing vocals and prominent horns), the Exodus-version is more polished (without harmonies) and features Junior's guitar playing. * an instrumental mix of the original version exists with the vocals almost completely mixed away to the background (it's 6:11 min long). * the original version credits Lee Perry with composition, while on all Island records credits are given to Bob. * while recording this track in London (January/ February 1977), Junior Marvin who joined the Wailers just some weeks earlier played on his guitar a horn line from the old version without ever having heard this 1975 version. * the fading in on the Exodus-version was a specific idea from Chris Blackwell. * the song was used in different Jamaican movies: Land Of Look Behind (1982) and Countryman (1982) (special Countryman edit of the song 3:30 min). German / Deutsch :Da ist eine Geheimnis der Schöpfung, :die durch die Luft weht. :Wenn du jetzt genau hinhörst, wirst du sie hören. :Es könnte die erste Trompete sein, :möglicherweise genauso die Letzte. :Viele mehr werden leiden müssen. :Viele mehr werden sterben müssen. :Frage mich nicht warum. :Die Dinge sind nicht mehr so, wie sie waren. :Ich erzähle keine Lügen! :Alle zusammen müssen jetzt der Realität ins Auge sehen. :Jedoch versuche ich eine Antwort zu finden, :für alle Fragen, die sie stellen. :Allerdings weiss ich, dass es unmöglich ist, :die Vergangenheit zu durchleben. :(Ich) erzähle keine Lügen! :Ein Geheimnis der Schöpfung :weht durch die Luft. :Ich kann sie nicht unter Kontrolle halten. :Wenn du genau hinhörst, wirst du sie hören. :Solch ein Geheimnis der Schöpfung :weht durch die Luft. :Es könnte die erste Trompete sein, :möglicherweise genauso die Letzte. :Viele mehr werden leiden müssen. :Viele mehr werden sterben müssen. :Frage mich nicht warum. :Es gibt ein Geheimnis der Schöpfung, :die durch die Luft weht. :Wenn du jetzt genau hinhörst, wirst du sie hören External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Natural Mystic" Category:Bob Marley songs